Snowy
Lillie |receivein = Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! |receivefrom = Samson Oak |hatchedin = Racing to a Big Event! |episodesuntilevolved = Spent 5''' episodes as an egg |location = With Lillie |debut = Racing to a Big Event! |ability = Snow Cloak (Not yet activated) |episodecaught = Getting to Know You! |caughtwhere = Pokémon School }} This '''Alolan Vulpix, nicknamed Snowy, is an -type Pokémon owned by Lillie. It is her first Pokémon. Personality Snowy, when hatched, is a very curious and naive Pokémon due to its young age, but it also started off as a bit shy around others, and even gave Ash its version of a cold shoulder when he tried to pet it by freezing him with its Powder Snow to keep everyone away from it. Snowy took an instant liking to Lillie, due to seeing her as a parental figure because she took good care of it as an egg. As they spent most of the day bonding on the day it hatched they began to form a strong partnership and friendship. It also shows great bravery when trying to protect Lillie from Team Rocket. Initially, Snowy didn't want to play with its trainer friends Pokémon or be friends with them either at first but eventually warmed up to them in the end. Snowy also had trouble opening up to other people, but began to warm up slowly after staying with Ash and his Pokémon temporarily. Snowy can also be naughty at times, such as freezing Lillie to show its affection. Biography As an egg Snowy, as an egg, was found by Principal Oak near Mount Lanakila. It was compared to a regular Vulpix egg brought to Alola from the Kanto region by Ash Ketchum. Oak took care of the Kanto Vulpix egg, and left the Alolan Vulpix egg in care of Lillie and the other students. Lillie decided to take the egg home to try and get over her fear of touching Pokémon, and after a wild Salandit tried to eat the egg, she managed to face her fear and held the egg to protect it.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Ever since then Lillie has been taking good care of the egg and fearing for its safety.SM009: To Top a Totem!SM010: Trial and Tribulation! The egg was later watched by Professor Kukui who was telling it to hurry up and hatch so it could play with the other Pokémon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Later, the egg was in Lillie's care while the others competed in the race. During the race, she began to notice that the egg starting to glow. Mallow proposed Lillie should enter the race with it, after it hatches. The next day, the egg started to hatch. To everyone's discovery, Lillie named the egg "Snowy" while she was taking care of it. The egg soon began to crack.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! As Vulpix The egg hatched into a white Alolan Vulpix. After the egg hatched, the egg that Ash brought from Kanto hatched into a red Vulpix. Alolan Vulpix, Snowy, became spooked when Ash tried to pet it and froze him and Rotom. Samson's Vulpix, however, helped Snowy become friends with the other Pokémon. Principal Oak told the students they could raise the Alolan Vulpix while he raised the Kanto Vulpix. Ash and everyone agreed that Lillie should be its trainer, since she took care of it the most and had a nickname for it. Professor Kukui gave a Poké Ball for Lillie to catch Snowy in, but she missed and hit Ash before hitting the ground. Out of curiosity, Snowy touched the button and went into the Poké Ball and jumped right in with everyone seeing that Snowy chose Lillie to be its trainer on its own. Lillie let Snowy come out of its Poké Ball, then she tried touching it. However, she was unable to do it, much to Snowy's sadness. After everyone left, Lillie decided to walk home, so she could bond with her first Pokémon. While walking Lillie told Snowy that she didn't know why she couldn't touch it or other Pokémon, but she told Snowy that she loved it and would change herself. Lillie took Snowy to a malasada donut shop to try some malasada donuts, which it liked a lot. While continuing the walk they were then ambushed by Team Rocket, who wanted to steal Snowy. Due to Lillie's quick thinking and Snowy's Powder Snow, they were able to get away before hitting a dead end. Team Rocket caught up to them; Snowy did the best it could to protect Lillie but it got hit by James' Mareanie's Sludge Bomb as it went over the building. Lillie jumped to protect her Pokémon and held her Vulpix. Lucky for them Ash's Rowlet was able to catch them in time using its Leafage to save them. Landing safely with Mallow catching her and happy that her Pokémon was okay, Snowy froze Team Rocket with Powder Snow. Out of nowhere, Bewear showed up and took them away again. Ash and Mallow were happy Lillie could touch her own Pokémon which made both of them delighted. The following day, everyone was glad that Lillie could hold Snowy with no problem. Lillie told Snowy that the other Pokémon are its friends. Snowy greeted everyone by jumping with joy with the other Pokémon, then it jumped back to Lillie's arms. This encouraged Lillie to touch other Pokémon without fear one day.SM014: Getting to Know You! Snowy was seen playing happily in a bubble made by Popplio. Then Lillie tried to help Ash to distract Kiawe by telling Snowy to imagine it played with Rockruff a while ago.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Snowy helped Lillie and her classmates rescue Ash and Litten from an angry Palossand by freezing it with Powder Snow, while Ash's Pikachu and Lana's Popplio searched for its missing shovel. Snowy was unable to freeze it, but Lillie and her friends started blowing a wind. This helped Snowy, who managed to freeze Palossand. Yet, it soon grew exhausted, though Lillie hugged it gratefully.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Snowy was then seen playing with its Pokémon friends with Charjabug at the front. Hearing Gladion was in town, Lillie sought him out. She showed that she could touch Snowy; Gladion bluntly replied she should take care of it. Since Gladion didn't want to return to the mansion, he left Lillie and Snowy.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Snowy played baseball, being on Kiawe's team as the Left Fielder. It was helped Lillie to catch the ball and it was praised by her, who was thankful.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! During camping, Snowy playfully froze the pot of curry that Lillie was cooking, which caused Litten, who was the one to light up the fire, became extremely outraged. Later, Snowy's energy was drained by a Morelull. Even after Snowy was fed, the Morelull appeared once more and put everyone to sleep, then drained more of their energy. However, Ash started eating the curry and let Morelull drain his energy to power it up. After Morelull was fed, the group followed Morelull, who joined the others of its kind to a giant tree. There, everyone watched as the Morelull evolved into Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended came, thanking for taking the energy, then put the group to sleep. The next day, the group, including Snowy, woke up, and they didn't feel hungry, as the Shiinotic returned the energy it borrowed.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Before the class started, Snowy watched other Pokémon having a race around the room, that Pikachu won. Since Kukui had the class take a task to exchange Pokémon, Ash traded Pikachu for Lillie's Snowy. Snowy was saddened to be separated from Lillie, who went away with Pikachu. At Ash's house, Ash tried to befriend Snowy by sending his Pokémon out. However, Snowy refused to eat, making Ash saddened and Rotom confused, as that was supposed to be its favorite food. Instead, Snowy went sleeping next to Litten. The next day, Ash noted Snowy had not eaten anything and proposed to go for a walk. Snowy became happy, and Ash ran off to the marketplace lady. There, Snowy saw how Ash's Pokémon were eating and Litten gave it a piece of fruit. Snowy started eating and liked the food, while Ash was thrilled he was getting to Snowy. The group came to the beach for training, where Ash told Snowy it could surprise Lillie by becoming stronger. Snowy agreed, and used Powder Snow to freeze a wave, which amazed Ash. The following day, before the class returned their Pokémon back, Ash proposed a battle with Lillie. Lillie agreed, and had Pikachu battle Ash and Snowy.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia, who came to the Pokémon School, wanted to meet the heroes' Pokémon, and met Lillie's Snowy.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Since the task was to mount on Stoutland and find treasures, Lillie was unable to do the former. With Kukui and Olivia's encouragement, Lillie noted how she did befriend Snowy and Pikachu, motivating her to go atop Stoutland, a task she succeeded in.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! At Kiawe's farm, Snowy was eating the Pokémon food mixed with the Moo Moo milk, and liked that food, which fascinated Lillie as a result.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Snowy and Pikachu helped the kids to search for Mallow after she ran away from home.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! When the three boys were discussing about the Charjabug car race, their enthusiasm made the environment in the classroom too hot, so Snowy decided to help by freezing them.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Snowy later fought against Brock's Geodude, using Powder Snow against it. Geodude canceled Powder Snow with Gyro Ball, ending the battle. SM043: When Regions Collide! Snowy had a sleepover with the class at Kukui's house. Unfortunately, Lillie regressed after seeing Type: Null and made Snowy puzzled as she was unable to touch it again.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses!That night, Lillie even apologized to Snowy because she saw how eager it hoped to get hugged. The next day, Lillie wanted to hug Snowy but she was still unable to do so, causing Snowy to become more confused. After Ash and Lillie were being teleported to several places by Nebby, Snowy, along with Pikachu, Ash and Nebby were attacked by Faba at the Aether Foundation secret labs by Psychic attack of Faba's Hypno. As Lillie finally overcame her fear after thanking Silvally, Snowy jumped up to Lillie's arms to give its best friend a hug, as she can touch her partner again, with Nebby and Pikachu coming as well, as she can also touch them too.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Snowy, along with Umbreon and Silvally, attempted to protect Lillie from getting attacked by Nihilego. But it watched in horror as Nihilego abducts her mother, Lusamine, and carries her into the Ultra Wormhole Faba opened.SM050: Faba's Revenge!The next day, when Lillie and Gladion faced Totem Kommo-o, Snowy was sent out to fight along with Silvally and it helped to freeze the ground so that Gladion could retrieve the Fairy Disc. When a large boulder which fell from the top nearly hit Lillie and Snowy during their escape with Gladion and Silvally, they were rescued by Pikachu thanks to his Electro Ball.SM051: Family Determination! Known moves Trivia *Snowy is the first Alolan Form Pokémon owned by a main character. *It is the fourth nicknamed Pokémon to be owned by a main character, the other three being Growlie, Caserin and Luverin. *Its English nickname is obviously named after the word "snowy". Its Japanese nickname comes from "shiro" (which means "white"), and "koron koron" (which means "to roll around"), as stated by Lillie in "Getting to Know You!" *It is the only Pokémon where it was hatched as an egg and caught in a Poké Ball in two different episodes. Gallery Lillie Vulpix egg.png|As an egg Snowy Hail.png|Using Hail Snowy Aurora Veil.png|Using Aurora Veil Shiron licks itself.jpg|Snowy licking itself Lillie and Shiron.JPG|Snowy with its trainer, Lillie Litten and Snowy.png|Snowy and Ash's Litten Lillie Snowy Pikachu Nebby.JPG|Snowy being touched by its trainer again References Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Alola Form Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon